


brushstrokes

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota ends up with a Vulcan for her roommate in the academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	brushstrokes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the college au spot of my femslash trope bingo card cause Starfleet's like their version of college in their world right? (also I know Janice Rand wouldn't technically have gone through the academy because she's an enlisted officer but this an au)

When Nyota first heard that her roommate at the academy was going to be a Vulcan she’d been both excited and worried; most of her worry came only from not wanting to make the wrong impression and cause a cultural mishap.

 

She perhaps should have been worried about something else, like the sudden strong attraction that came when she opened her dorm room door to see T’Pring for the first time.

 

“Greetings.” T’Pring inclined her head, the braid that adorned the lower half of her complicated hairstyle fell to the side. “My name is T’Pring.”

 

Nyota smiled brightly and issued the standard ta’al sign and tried her own greeting and introduction in the Vulcan language.

 

“You know Vulcan.” T’Pring raised an eyebrow coolly in what Nyota liked to assume could have been either surprise or mildly impressed, “I presume that is why they have roomed us together.”

 

“Seems logical.” She was joking but T’Pring didn’t catch that, nodding her head again and turning away from Nyota.

 

She quietly unpacked her things as T’Pring sat on her bed in mediation and when she was finished she couldn’t help but note how many things she brought as opposed to T’Pring.

 

Her stomach growled much to her embarrassment and she decided that it was as good a time as any to go to the mess hall.

 

“I’m getting some food,” She announced, hoping she wasn’t disturbing T’Pring but feeling it would be impolite to just leave like that, “Did you want to come?”

 

“I do not require sustenance at this time. Your request is…appreciated.” T’Pring caught her eyes, her dark gaze piercing.

 

“If you do feel hungry at any point in the next hour you can find me there.” Nyota said and then smiled and walked out.

 

The mess hall was a noisy environment that Nyota didn’t think T’Pring would like anyway, the various aliens enrolled in the academy all seemed loud and excited given it was the first day there.

 

She made her way to a table with an empty seat and plopped down in it with a sigh after getting through the crowd.

 

At the table was two blondes, one with a beehive styled hairdo that Nyota admired and the other with a bob cut.

 

“I’m Janice,” The one with the beehive said, sticking her hand out for Nyota to shake, “I’m here for communications and transporter mechanics.”

 

Nyota grinned, “I think we’ll share classes together then, I’m taking the communications track here with some command classes.”

 

“Christine,” The other blond said in introduction, and then shook her head, “You won’t be seeing me much, I’m in the medical route.”

 

The three of them discussed their schedules for a time before switching to the topics of the Academy itself.

 

“I’ve never had a roommate before,” Janice explained, her energetic attitude infectious and putting Nyota in a good mood, “I’m hoping I do okay.”

 

“You’ve been doing good so far,” Christine teased, being Janice’s roommate.

 

“How’s your roommate Nyota?” Janice asked.

 

“Quiet, regal.” That comment got some confused looks, “She’s a Vulcan.”

 

“A Vulcan!” Christine’s eyebrows shot up, “We don’t get many of those in Starfleet.”

 

“Do you know why she joined?” Janice looked curious.

 

Nyota shook her head, “We haven’t spoken much, I’m not entirely sure what to say to her.” She sighed, resting her chin on her hand, elbow on the table, “She’s very beautiful.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Christine reached over to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze in camaraderie.

 

“You could always bunk with us worse comes to worse though.” Janice told her brightly.

 

“I don’t think it’ll come to that, I am looking forward to trying to get to know her.” Nyota said, telling the complete truth.

 

She just hoped that T’Pring felt the same way even a little.

 

~~

 

By the time she got back from dinner and exploring the Academy with Janice and Christine it was dark, the hallways only illuminated by the glow of panels.

 

She slipped into her room, trying not to be loud and saw T’Pring was reading something on a padd, wide awake.

 

“What are you reading?” She asked, taking a seat on her across from T’Pring’s.

 

“The teachings of Surak. I find them to be enlightening.” T’Pring replied.

 

Nyota hummed, trying to recall what she had read about Vulcan lore as she slipped her earing out of her ears to get ready for bed. She stood up again, hunting in her drawer for her clothes to take into the washroom to change and hadn’t noticed she was still idly humming until T’Pring spoke again.

 

“You have a very pleasing voice.” T’Pring said and Nyota turned to see T’Pring was watching her.

 

“Thank you,” She grinned widely, “I’ve always enjoyed singing.”

 

“Should you like to while we are here I would not be adverse to hearing it.”

 

Nyota perked up, excited to show off the talent and possibly have something that could interest her roommate, she just had to decide what would be a good song to sing.

 

Perhaps she could look up some Vulcan melodies in the archives but in the meanwhile she took a look over at the zebra-skin bedspread she had brought and thought that an old Swahili lullaby would do.

 

She sang softly in case the sound could travel and wake others in the surrounding room, T’Pring watched her without a word the whole time. When she finished T’Pring inclined her head in thanks.

 

“Do you happen to play the lyre? I’ve heard that Vulcans enjoy that instrument.” She asked curiously.

 

“I have the ability to play it as such.”

 

Something in the wording suggested that though she had the ability it wasn’t her favourite thing to do but Nyota suspected the Vulcan was too proud to say otherwise, as logical as that would be or not.

 

“Well,” Nyota said as she made her way across the room to their shared washroom, “If you ever feel like playing it to accompany me feel free to.”

 

She didn’t think T’Pring would but it wasn’t a bad way to start out a new roommate relationship on a good foot. She went to sleep thinking that if they could foster a friendship it would be nice.

 

~~

 

The first time Nyota introduced T’Pring to Janice and Christine it was nearly a disaster; not on the part of their meeting but in the fact that Nyota nearly took a tumble down the steps.

 

In her waving to Janice and Christine from where they stood at the top of the stairs she hadn’t seen the group of cadets behind them in a rush for class until they bumped into her.

 

Her legs wobbled from the sudden off balance position and she windmilled her arms trying to find it again when a hand shot out and grabbed hers, pulling her back and helping her remain sturdy.

 

The cadets yelled an apology to her but she hardly heard them, instead she was focused on where T’pring’s hand was covering her own and remembering that Vulcan’s were not a race known for the physical contact like humans due to the sensitive nature of their telepathy.

 

“T’Pring! I’m sorry, I mean thank you but are you all right?” She gestured at their joined hands with her free one.

 

“I am unharmed.” T’Pring replied, “Is there a reason you would assume otherwise?”

 

“Your…telepathy? Vulcans are a race of touch telepathy are they not?”

 

“You are correct however with this hold I can only sense the barest of emotions, not thoughts. To sense your thoughts would require more mental training on my part or a mind meld.”

 

“Oh.” Nyota blinked and then muttered under her breath, “That’s good to know.”

 

At least T’Pring could hear her thoughts about how she’d like to keep holding her hand then.

 

“You are unharmed then?” T’Pring looked over her, her sharp gaze trying to find any injuries Nyota might have.

 

“I’m fine,” Nyota promised her and looked over to where Janice and Christine had arrived, also looking at her worriedly. “You caught me in time, no damage done. Sorry Christine, you’ll have to wait another time to practice your nursing skills on me.” She added as a joke.

 

“Cadet Chapel should not be practicing her nursing skills on you.” T’Pring said with a frown and Nyota waved off the concern.

 

“It’s a human joke T’Pring.”

 

“Ah, one of those.” T’Pring shook her head and then finally let go of Nyota’s hand, leaving it feeling slightly cold.

 

“Well I can see introductions don’t need to be done.” Christine said with an amused smile, “Nyota’s told you all about us then?”

 

“She has spoken of you.”

 

“She’s spoken of you too, often in fact.” Janice grinned slyly and Nyota shot her a warning look.

 

Luckily T’Pring seemed to miss the indication.

 

~~

 

One of the nice things about having a Vulcan roommate, aside from their room always being clean, was that T’Pring was willing to listen and help her correct pronunciations of languages as she attempted them.

 

Sometimes it could be annoying as T’Pring would get something that was not-quite a smirk but could be considered a smug look on her face but Nyota might have too if she’d gotten to show off her skills.

 

Like most Vulcans T’Pring excelled in the sciences and enjoyed games of logic and with her own math and logic skills being a personal high Nyota liked to try to challenge her to them.

 

Often in their time off they took to playing kal-toh, Nyota had won more than a handful of times which had her cheerfully grinning and T’Pring staring at the board and plotting how to win next.

 

They day before a week break was scheduled for their classes found them in their room playing one such game.

 

“It’s really not too late for you to come with me,” Nyota said, scrutinizing the pieces in front of her to see where her piece could offer the most points.

 

She would be heading home for the week and T’Pring had chosen to stay at the Academy.

 

“I plan to enjoy the peace and quiet of the rooms while everyone is away.” T’Pring replied.

 

Nyota raised an eyebrow and gave a teasing smile, “Is that your way of saying that I’m too loud.”

 

T’Pring shook her head, “No I will miss your presence.”

 

It was the closest thing Nyota had heard to T’Pring enjoying their friendship and she would have hugged the other woman except she knew T’Pring wouldn’t appreciate that.

 

“I’ll miss your presence as well,” She settled for and then put the piece down with a victorious flourish. “Kal-toh.”

 

T’Pring stared at the pieces with only the slightest downwards turn of her lips, “I will not miss that.”

 

“You’ll have your chance to get your wins up again when I’m back.” Nyota laughed and then stood, stretching from the cramped position she’d been sitting in on the floor and missing the way T’Pring’s eyes flickered her way and watched her as she began to pack.

 

She left early the next morning to catch her shuttle and T’Pring nodded towards her as she left.

 

“Safe journeys Nyota.”

 

“I’ll send you a message when I arrive.” Nyota promised and then with a wave she left their dorm room.

 

~~

 

“I brought you something,” She said in lieu of a hello when she came back, dropping her bags on her bed and digging through them to find a container.

 

She passed it to T’Pring with a smile.

 

T’Pring opened the box and the smell of ginger filled the room.

 

“I know Vulcans aren’t fond of spices but I thought since you were on earth you might like to try it, it’s a black tea. You sprinkle the ginger on top and add milk, it’s good hot or cold.” She explained, possibly a little rushed.

 

“Thank you.” T’Pring said, the ghost of what Nyota liked to think was a smile on her lips or as close to how one got as a Vulcan, “Would you like to enjoy it with me over a game of kal-toh?”

 

“Delighted to. Just let me unpack.” As she did T’Pring set up the game and Nyota went around the room dropping her clothes in the right drawers and humming as she did.

 

“I found your absence undesirable.” T’Pring said once she sat down, staring at her hands that lay folded in her lap.

 

“You did say you’d missed me.” Nyota laughed, “I missed you too.”

 

“The room was…quiet without you.” T’Pring raised her hand to set out the first move of the game, “Your singing is welcoming.”

 

“I missed our games.” Nyota offered, “And that smell of that incense you burn when meditating, nothing smells like that in Africa though it is I imagine nearly as hot as Vulcan.”

 

“I should like to visit it with you some day. If the offer still stands.”

 

“Always,” Nyota told her, smiling widely. She took the next move of the game and then sat back, resting on her hands.

 

“I have been reading up on human rituals.” T’Pring began, “Is it not common for a person to bring home someone they are interested in being with?”

 

Nyota’s mouth fell open in sudden shock as her brain scrambled to catch up, “Yes.” She said and was about to explain further that friends could also bring home friends as well before T’Pring kept going.

 

“Then it is logical to assume that your offer to me that was not given to Cadet Chapel or Cadet Rand is in fact leading to a potential relationship.” T’Pring nodded as though to agree with her own words, “I accept.”

 

“That isn’t-“ Nyota stopped and raised an eyebrow, “You accept?”

 

“I believe our courtship would be mutually beneficial, you are aesthetically pleasing and intelligent.”

 

Nyota tried not to laugh, “T’Pring is that your way of saying you find me beautiful?”

 

“Yes.” T’Pring said, no argument to be found.

 

“I thought that same about you when we first met.” Nyota told her, smiling so much her eyes crinkled at the edges, “I would however like to go on some dates for our… courtship. Before bringing you home.”

 

“That is only logical.” T’Pring agreed and Nyota could tell this time that she was pleased. “It is your move.”

 

Nyota looked down at the game in front of them, raising a hand to pick up a piece and as she did her fingers brushed by T’Pring’s.

 

She looked up to see T’Pring watching her with fondness is her dark eyes and she smiled, wondering if she could get T’Pring to agree to their first date being that night.

 

It would only be logical after all.


End file.
